


Springtime of Your Loving

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: Page St James Guitar God [7]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Female rock star, Female!Page, First Time, Genderbending, LGBTQ Character, Masturbation, Page is the only woman in her band, Porn, Sex, Sex flipped, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Page St James, the genderflipped Jimmy Page, into sexual shenanigans. Robert being the adorable puppy he is.FILTH FILTH FILTHY PORN SMUT FILTH.  GRATUITOUS BODY FLUIDS ERRWHERE.You've been warned.EDIT: some erotic art I'm submerging somwhere or other in here.NEW 11/02/20 Also, have some gender filter Page St. JamespicsCharacter created by Wetkitty420.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Page St James - Relationship, Robert Plant - Relationship
Series: Page St James Guitar God [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Springtime of Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComingOfTheLord1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingOfTheLord1985/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539969) by [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420). 



> Page working through some shit, Robert lets something slip.
> 
> Oh, and sex. SEX SEX SEXY SEX GUYZ. 
> 
> Some feels and drama.
> 
> Please don't blame me, my muse is horny apparently. Lol.
> 
> This thing starts off with a bang so hang onto your asses.

Another hotel room, like so many before, and like so many that are to come after. The night table lamp is the only light, giving off its soft yellow glow. He's watching her on the bed from the overstuffed chair, naked as she, as she touches herself. Those long dancer's legs are spread as she works her fingers in and out of her depths, then to her clit, languidly, unhurriedly. Sometimes she comes, natural as breathing, others, it takes time.

Robert's erection rose up before him, unheeded for now, forlorn even. He kept his eyes on Page as she pleasured herself. She didn't want him to touch himself, not yet. How easy it is, to bend to her will, he thought. How, well, natural they fell into this. Now she's getting close, he's been with her long enough to see the change in her expression, her legs tensing, her breath picking up. After another minute, she's there, she groans out her release, shudders, then slowly removes her fingers from her pussy.

Robert hasn't taken his eyes off her. Oh, the ache in his groin is so strong, his cock feels like it's made of steel now. Page sucks the come from her fingers, the downy thatch of hair between her legs now shiny and moist. A moan of desperate need escapes Robert's lips at the sight. "Come here," the guitarist beckons, and in a couple great strides he slides into bed, she clasps him to her thin form. He enjoys her slender body against him, wonders where this will lead.

Sometimes she sucks him off, others she makes him come with her hand. Still other times she watches as he jerks himself off. And there's times he doesn't come at all. It's all right; she is the Music and the Master. It is from her spring his energy flows. "Rob. Love," she said.

"Pagey."

"I want you. Inside."

"Wait. What?"

"Fuck me, Robert."

"Are you sure?" He didn't want a repeat of her episode the night they first kissed.

"Please. Please."

The singer rolled on top of her, looked down, gazed into her face. Unlike in public, her face was open now, needing, pleading. She parts her thighs, eyes like two green pieces of stone burning into him, searing her name across his heart. Ready, waiting for him. Faced with what he had longed for all this time, he found himself a bit afraid--would she freak out, would he hurt her? He positioned himself between her thighs, rubbed the head of his member against her entrance, then her clit. He slowly sank in about halfway then paused to see what she'd do. She nudged her hips forward, beckoning, so he slid into her moist depths to the hilt.

Page didn't know what she expected, she just had to scratch this itch, this need, and conquer her fears. Robert filled her, they seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces, just a little sifting, jiggling, and there they were. Click. "Page?" Was his concerned voice.

"Percy," she breathed, and they started up a rhythm. He pulled out only halfway, pushed back in.

Push.

Pull.

Push.

Pull.

"Oh, oh, my girl, my babygirl," he crooned, as he sometimes did when in the throes of passion. He noticed after some time those thin, graceful legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper. He was pulling all the way out now before plunging into her, Page's breath hitching with the thrusts. This was his Page, I love you, he repeated over and over in his mind. I love you.

I love you.

I love you, I love you.

"My darling, sweet Rob," she sighed. They were moving faster, harder. There wasn't the incident (see previous work, The Hunter) in her mind, at least at the moment. There was only Robert, golden, shining boy, yellow and inevitable as the Sun, patient, kind. Innocent.

Oh, so innocent still.

Balls deep in a Dark Goddess. A mysterious, beautiful, capricious one, proud and selfwilled and damaged yet to the singer, perfect. She writhed under him, called his name, gripped his upper arms. Her nails dug into the flesh, but he didn't care. There was only him thrusting into her, enclosed within her walls, lost in her, in the now.

Page's cunt tightened around Robert's cock as she cilmaxed, her legs tightened around his waist, she cried out, her face a study in rapture. He kept going, crashed into his own pinnacle, and came, seemingly spurting over and over. When it finally ended, he lay atop her, but she found it a reassuring weight, not something to fear or fight. When he caught his breath, he rolled off her, facing her.

He ran his thumb over her soft, full lips. "I love you," he murmured before he realized what he'd done.

"You can't."

"I can and I do."

"No."

"No?" He demanded, wounded. "Do you not feel anything at all for me?"

"I do," she answered softly. "Therein lies the problem."

"Say it. Say it, Page. Tell me."

"Rob--"

"I'll ruin us both. I don't care."

Her first thought was 'how dare you threaten me? Who do you think you are?' but she knew him by now. He'd take the media blowout, but it was a bluff. Mostly. "I love you, you silly git." His face started to soften, but she continued. "But it doesn't matter, and don't ever think you can force me to do anything. You don't know who you're dealing with." She sat up. At that moment she was Badb, the vengeful Raven Goddess, in her fury.

"I know who you are," Robert husked out, pulled her down to him. "The one I'll always love."

"The one who will kill you if you do something stupid," she let him kiss her, then pulled back. "Promise me, Planty. Don't destroy everything we worked so hard to build. Robert."

"I won't. I didn't mean it like that..I just needed to hear it."

"Jackassy romantic notion," the guitarist scoffed. 

"You like me being a jackassy romantic."

"I do," Page admitted.

The next morning when he was showering and she was towel-drying her black tresses, she smiled at the memory of the night before. It was good, it was very, very good. She wanted to shag him again, maybe use some of her toys. But, the singer was much too besotted. She hated to admit it, but so was she. This would never do, they were speeding headlong toward disaster.

The best thing to do would be to break that part of the relationship off. Put her foot down. End this foolishness. Her face dropped at thinking of what she should do.

Bathroom door opens, the singer walks out, towel around his midriff, hair hanging in damp curls, toothbrush in his hand.

Page turns to him.

****

First attempt at actual erotic art. [Click](https://www.deviantart.com/ladyz1111/art/The-Springtime-of-Your-Loving-859131785)  
(you'll need a deviantart account to see)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy lovelies! Kudos, thoughts, loves, pats on the head most welcome!
> 
> I'm probably going to hell for all the shit I put Robert through. I'm sawrry!
> 
> Hey if anyone wants to come up with what they think Page does after Robert comes out of the bathroom, then feel free to do so. I'm gonna have to give this a rest and go to Pornficaholocs Anonymous soon hahha.


End file.
